Things Change
by Roses of Dragonfire
Summary: Hermione works for Bill Weasley. She works for him. Bill and Hermione are friends. Hermione fancies Bill Weasley. Bill Weasley tries to lamely tell Hermione that He likes her too...in front of their family. Teddy has questions. Death Eater attacks. I hope its funny. Bill/Hermione. One-shot. Cover photo isn't mine.


**Things Change**

 **By: Roses of Dragonfire**

 **Enjoy.**

"Hermione...Hermione, wake up love" groaning Hermione opened her eyes to see the smirking blue eyes of one Bill Weasley. Her boss, and Gringotts Wizarding Bank Senior Overseer of the Curse Breaking Department, England Division. Bill stood to his full height as Hermione sat up in her chair, a single piece of parchment stuck to her face as she quickly ripped it off and wiped the drool from her mouth, blushing.

Only these two, his best team, would be found on the weekend asleep at their desks. Bill looked over at the other witch in question who was quite comfortably sleeping at her desk, which was flush with Hermione's; her palm barely keeping her head propped up. Curls escaped comically from the blonde's messy bun that always adorned her head. Hermione smiled fondly at the woman across from her, she reminded Hermione a great deal of the late Tonks. Shaking her head Hermione yelled, "ARABIA HUTCHINSON!" The curly blonde head dropped from her hand, waking the sleeping girl, her head jerked up, "I'm up gramps! I swear!" as her deep blue eyes came into focus, Arabia's eyes shrunk to a glare, "that was cruel, Granger" she continued to glare at her chortling coworkers.

As his two employees slowly woke themselves up, "eh, Mr. Weasley? Why are you here? It's the weekend after all" Arabia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning, and stretching-out her back.

Bill spoke, "I had forgotten my pocket watch and stopped by to get it. You'd imagine my lack of surprise when I came in here to turn off the lights and find you two fast asleep at your desks." both witches blushed, as they stood, gathering their things.

Hermione crossed their small cubicle office, to the filing cabinet and slotted the correct files back into their homes.

Throwing over her shoulder an apology, "Sorry, Bill we were working on the Caspian Sea find, Arabia found the most brilliant lead." Bill only chuckled at Hermione's excuse. Leading their trio as the two locked and warded their office.

"Hey, what d'ya expect from ya' best, eh, William" Laughing at her cheek, Bill escorted the two down the stoney corridor and past the tall, looming, empty desk's of the goblins. They exited through the huge oak doors, to the disapparition spot right outside the doors of the bank. The sun was dawning, suggesting that it was still early hours, the air crisp and dewy. The streets of Diagon Alley alive, but not bustling.

"Well, I'll see you two on Monday!" After giving Hermione a parting hug, Arabia pulled her wand from her bun, getting ready to disapparate; Bill stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Arabia, you should come to dinner tonight at the Burrow. Mum would love to have you and I know that you probably haven't had a home cooked meal _made for_ you in a while…" The blonde smiled affectionately at her boss and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Boss. Truly, I might even pop by, but I'm going to go home; take a shower. Thanks though" turning to her work-wife and smiled fondly, " and I'll see you bright and early monday. Good-bye to you, foxy mama" with a wink at Hermione, which made the brunette blush, she apparated away.

Bill turned to Hermione. Quirking an eyebrow, "Will you be there, Hermione?" the eldest Weasley son smiled as she smiled right back at him, pulling her jacket a bit more snugly around herself as the wind picked up.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a Molly-cooked meal for the world!" Bill took the liberty and buttoned up Hermione's pea coat jacket for her. Popping the collar of the jacket to block the chilled air. Once finished, Bill escorted her to her apartment she had a few blocks away from work on a upper level loft in Diagon Alley. Sharing a hug the two split, "see you tonight, Bill" Hermione waving him off before he disapparated on the spot and she ascended the spiral staircase.

Once Hermione arrived with the Potter Family; Harry, Ginny, and Teddy later that day. The rest of the lot trickled in finally. All the adults lending a wand to help set up the tables outside. Once the food was placed on the table and everyone pleasingly sat with their significant others, except that is for the few single people placed sporadically around.

At the head of the table sat Arthur with Molly to his right, then Ginny and Harry Potter, Ron and Fleur Weasley's second edition Dominique between them she had just turned one year old two months ago. Hermione, Angelina and George Weasley with their children Freddie and Roxie sat between them, then Lee Jordan. At the opposite head of the table sat Little Teddy Lupin next to his Uncle's Seamus and Dean who were entertaining the five year old and his little shadow, three year old Victorie; Ron and Fleur's oldest. Next to Dean sat his girlfriend, Veronica then Audrey and Percy with their little girl Molly sitting between them much like George and Angelina. Next to Percy was Bill, then Charlie- who was off for a couple of months due to accumulated time off-, Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott), Hagrid, and then Kingsley rounding off to the head of the table once again.

The meal was fabulous, Molly loved going all out for her weekly family dinners.

"So, Charlie any girls at the reserve, darling?" Hermione almost laughed at the helpless, caged-animal look Charlie was sporting. She caught the eye of the handsome man next to said dragon tamer. The two shared in their mirth until Hermione realized after Mrs. Weasley was done interrogating Charlie, who never brought women home, she'd move to Bill, then Hermione, Lee, and even poor Seamus who was naively coerced into being set up on one of Mrs. Weasley infamous blind dates for her single "lonely children".

"You realize we're next, right?" Hermione mouthed to her humored colleague, which seemed to sober him up real quick.

"Well you see, mum...There just aren't many women on the reserve. And the ones that are there are either married, seeing a tamer, or our healers and i'd prefer to be with a woman younger than 58. Not many women are willing to relocate to a dragon reserve in Romania, mum" Charlie scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

Bill slung his arm around his brother supportingly, the two had talked about Charlie's want to settle down, but the reality was that not many women _were_ willing to pack up and move to the dragon reserve. Leaving the reserve was just simply off the table in Charlie's opinion.

Molly looked a bit put out, but then she moved onto her next victim, "and you Bill? Any ladies around the office? Why Fleur was just telling me about her lovely new assistant. Mary-Ellen, was it dear?" the driven women looked to the blonde veela who purposefully shoveled a heap full of shepards pie into her mouth and gesturing wildly, not saying a thing and giving Bill a sorry look. "She's about your age" Bill shook his head good naturally. Smiling at his mother.

"Well mum, I bet she's lovely, but I've got my eye on this one other bird at work" Hermione paused, ears aperk, and looked up to a relaxed looking Bill who had a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What is he up to?" Hermione thought scrunching her eyebrows. Thinking- praying really- that he was joking. By the look on Charlie's face Hermione wasn't alone in being shocked and hurt by the news. Which was weird; Bill and Charlie were like the twins, they told eachother everything. Almost everything it seems.

The table had gotten fairly quiet as everyone wanted to hear what Bill had to say. Except, that is, for Hermione who felt like someone were sending five stinging hexes to her chest at once as Bill continued, "Beautiful-she is. She's quite brilliant. I actually knew her before working with her at the bank. She went to Hogwarts, though she's a nip younger than me, real Gryffindor through and through. I hadn't got to really know her until recently. She's a real ketch, mum. I'm excited to introduce you to her as _my_ bird, I have a feeling you'll love her like she's already family-when _I_ get to bring her to the burrow that is"

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to leap from her chair and over the moon. Hermione's eyes burned but she kept it together. Angelina grabbed her hand from under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. Hermione had told the Weasley women of her deep romantical interest in Bill one night when they had went out pubbing. Hermione gripped her hand back, pulling from the older woman's ever present strength.

"So you're dating this girl, then?" Bill shook his head.

"No, not yet at least. I'm waiting for the optimal opportunity" smiling happily Mrs. Weasley seemed overjoyed. Turning to Hermione, Molly stopped. Question on the tip of her tongue, but she hadn't been the mother of seven children, along with many others, to not have learned a thing or two. Seeing the pain in Hermione's eye Molly frowned, gave the slightest of nods and gives a barely there wink, "Seamus, how was your date with Talia?" Hermione sighed heavily, she knew she'd need to have a word with Molly soon. For Seamus' part, he partook in the "Fleur-tactic" and shoveled food in his mouth, until Mrs. Weasley got distracted.

Everyone continued eating the wonderful meal and chatting away about work, quidditch, babies, birthdays, lack of sleep, until a throat was cleared and everyone one looked to see Harry and Ginny standing looking out at everyone who was blinking up at them expectantly.

Harry looking especially nervous, "Well everyone, thank you all for coming. You see Ginny and I wanted to share with you-" Ginny interrupted her husband abruptly.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" the whole table erupted in an enormous, deafening, roar.

Cheers and congratulations and hooting along with catcalling were the variety of responses. Molly and Arthur smiled lovingly at each other, Molly wiping tears from her eyes. After everyone had settled down and hugs had been given to the happy couple, there was a unnatural quiet over the boisterous group.

"What does pregnant mean?" Teddy had looked over to Seamus, expectantly, the most innocent and wide eyed look on his face, his hair was sandy, slightly curled and his eyes blue to match the irishman. "Well, kiddo-uh you see…" everyone around the table had laughed quietly.

POP!

Everyone turned to see who the unexpected guest was, Seamus' body had visibly sagged in relief due to destruction of Teddy's question.

Hermione and Bill stood up sharply when they recognized the curly haired blonde.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione had never heard Arabia's voice sound so...she didn't have words. It was deep and hoarse, and overly scary if Hermione were to admit to herself. The Blonde was running to them, the distance from the gate to the garden wasn't too far. But as she got to the garden, the group collectively gasped. The girl looked rough. Once she had slowed to a walk she was limping. She had cuts and gashes all over her, her lower lip was bleeding, and she had a nice shiner to her right eye over her zygomatic bone.

"Arbia, what in the world happened-" Hermione's worried question was interrupted by the seething blonde. "-Death Eater scum! you wanna know what that fucking wanker tried on me! OW! He's lucky he isn't dead with how much he fucking scared me! I had a severing spell aimed right for his chest!" looking around Hermione steered Arabia toward the back door of the Burrow. Harry, Ron, Kingsley, Bill, Seamus, and Dean in tow.

Once through the kitchen and in the sitting room Kingsley had Arabia take a seat. Collecting herself and a bit embarrassed, "My apologies for my language, Minister." she smiled impishly up at Kingsley. Once all were seated or standing she introduced herself to the group. Nodding, Kingsley asked Arabia to wait to explain further till the head Auror got to the Burrow.

"Ms. Hutchinson-"

"Please, call me Arabia, Ms. Hutchinson is something my healer would call me" laughing Kingsley cracked a sideways smile, and corrected himself.

"Arabia, we are waiting for Head Auror Zeus-" once again Arabia interrupted, looking sheepish at the now pursed lips of the Minister for Magic.

"-eh sorry Minister, but do you mean as in the greek, big-man upstairs, Zeus?" to add to her point the young lady looked up and pointed toward the wood ceiling of the Burrow.

"No, he means me." a tall gentleman with styled, graying black hair, walked through the front door escorted my Ron. "Head Auror Jeffery Zeus. Now time for business. Weasley filled me in on the broad spectrum of things. Though, I need you to answer a few questions before we have you walk us through your evening" nodding Arabia agreed and Zeus listed off, "I need your full Name, Age, Birthdate, and origin, next of kin, place of residence, etc."

"My name is Arabia Blake Hutchinson, I am twenty-three years old born on January 2nd, 1979 in South London. I moved to the states when I was ten to live with my grandparents after my father was killed, my mother has been AWOL since I can remember. I am the sole guardian of my younger sister Amelia Lauren Hutchinson, I have the papers of guardianship back at my apartment, if you need them. And we live in the Dooley apartments near the apothecary, sir." Nodding, Zeus sat on the coffee table across from Arabia listening intently, asking to explain the excitement of the evening. Hermione placed a piping cup of tea in Arabia's hands and with a nod of thanks to her partner the blond began her tale, "Right. Well, when I left the company of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I apparated to my apartment building and all was normal. I unlocked and unwarded the door then closed, relocked and rewarded the door. Turned the radio in the kitchen on, I don't like full silence in the house. I then went to my room, changed out of my work robes, went to bathroom and took a shower, I was singing- but I'm assuming you don't need to know I sing in the shower" the aurors chuckle but nodded for her to continue, "After, I went back to my room, I changed into my current choice of clothing," Arabia gesture to her ripped jeans, black tank top, leather bomber jacket, black glasses, and barefeet, "brushed my teeth, did my makeup and put my glasses on to go start some stew I had been planning to make and noticed I hadn't had the broth, nor meat that I needed to make said stew, so I grabbed my wallet, wand, jacket and laced up my boots and off to the store I went" Arabia was calm, all business, much like she would be at work, but never lacked her normal humor. She was intensely thinking and monitoring what she was saying.

Hermione could tell. She was seeing where she went wrong, if she missed anything, Hermione had seen this before but only twice. The first time they had been in the field, and a nasty hex had been released from a book Arabia was looking through and hit one of their team members. Arabia's on the spot thinking had saved the wizard's life actually, but he had been in a coma for over several months and she blamed herself everyday. Hermione remembered after they were ordered to a new assignments, when she'd get up to leave and Arabia was still sitting at her desk going over that file, looking for answers that just weren't there.

It broke Hermione's heart, she looked to Bill and he looked to her, they were both thinking the same thing.

The scratching of self-inking quills were heard as all of the aurors were writing down notes furiously, once they stopped Zeus motioned for Arabia to continue. "Would you like for me to explain my errand run?" Zeus shook his head. "Well when I returned home I unlocked my door and wards, walked inside, put my groceries on the counter then went back to untie my boots-that's when I heard it. The subtleness of a window latch. I froze. To be honest I quite nearly pissed myself, but I acted calm as if I hadn't heard anything. I grabbed my wand and approached my bedroom. It was empty. Next the bathroom, also untouched. But I heard a creak of the floorboards" Arabia looked up at Hermione, "coming from Amelia's room" Hermione gasped-if Amelia hadn't been away at Hogwarts then… "I didn't even think to be honest I kicked the door in" The curly haired blond smirked "it was quite badass, looking back at it. But he was there, I think I scared him with how abruptly I entered, he was cloaked in black and wore a silver mask. I was hyped up on adrenaline, I don't know what happened really...I went in firing, hexes were thrown, curses, spells bounced, guards were thrown up, it was a crazy! Then he accioed my wand" everyone paused, the quills paused, everyone had their eyes on Arabia.

Except Hermione, she smirked, "Granger! You can't smirk at me! we're at the serious part!" everyone shared a chuckle before the blonde continued. "I tackled him. Broke my sister's desk chair even. My grandparents are muggle you see, and my grandma always told me after i'd get picked on at school. She'd say, "Boys were told not to hit women, not for the fact that we couldn't take it, but that we hit back but ten times harder" and Grandpoppy would chuckle and add, "and let me tell you she's proven it a fair few times, kiddo." the irony is my grandpa owns a gym and teached me boxing back home, really aided me in the war. But we tussled, and I finally knocked him out with one of my sister's bookends." nodding along, Zeus looked to Harry and his team who had finished writing, "and where is he now?"

"Oh, well he's tied up in my apartment of course, with a added full body bind magically" Hermione and Bill chuckled only Arabia would hogtie someone and make it sound normal.

"You bound him?"

"Yes, sir. I fought in a war just like the lot of you. I know how to use an effective body bind spell. Thank you." Arabia's voice carried an edge in its tone.

"My apologies. Would you be willing to allow us to come to your apartment?" Arabia snorted.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm aware you asking is only a courtesy and you are going to come over regardless, so don't bother." chuckling Zeus nodded as Dean helped the blonde to her feet.

"Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, this boys, is your case. I want you boys on the scene pronto. Finnigan you'll come with us" all of the men nodded with a resounding yes sir. "Ms. Granger, would you apparate all aurors needed to Ms. Hutchinson's apartment?" Hermione was about to say yes sir, but decided against it and just gave a curt nodd. Nodding himself Zeus helped the wobbling Arabia to the disapporation area. Everyone disbursed. Harry went to floo call Healer Draco; Ron and Dean compared notes.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't even noticed she'd been holding in. "you alright, Love?" sighing Hermione looked over to Bill. "Yeah, I guess. It's just so unfair, everything that's happening to her as of late. Her grandparents dying, the custody battle for Amelia, now this. It's like she never catches a break." Bill wrapped his arms around Hermione who automatically melted right into him. Sighing into his chest, Hermione just let Bill hold her. She needed to be held right now.

"I guess I'll go and inform mum and the others what's happening." Charlie said awkwardly, giving Bill's shoulder a squeeze on the way past, Bill hadn't noticed Charlie enter behind them to be honest.

"Hey, Hermione. We're all set to go when you are." Hermione looked up to see Harry. She smiled lightly at her best friend and nodded. Unwrapping herself, reluctantly, from Bill's hold she took hold of the emergency portkey. Once all the others plus Malfoy had joined her,

POP.

Opening her eyes, Hermione saw the black painted door of Arabia's apartment. The paint was mostly peeled off. And the dank smell of the wall's puke colored paper made Hermione's nose crinkle.

"What a lovely place she's got herself here" Malfoy commented from the back, looking around. The six adults watched as a shifty looking man exited a room down the hall, took one look at the group in Auror's robes and sprinted down the stairs. "So...cozy".

Hermione opened the door and stepping over the threshold she could feel the magic of Bria's wards. Each man shivered as they entered, not expecting such strong protection. Arabia was sitting on her couch tapping her foot.

"Eh! Zeus! you're Auror's are here!" Arabia hollered down her hallway.

Seamus walked into the sitting room, from one of the rooms, laughing.

"Oh laddies this is somethin' you don't see everyday." chuckling still Seamus led the rest of his team into a bedroom.

"Geez she wasn't exaggerating when she said they had a tussle" Zeus nodded behind them and what met their eyes was indeed comical. The death eater was tied and magically glued to a full length mirror that was hung on the wall. "She told me that she stuck him to the mirror so he could _reflect_ on his actions and what he did here tonight."

"Alright, out of my way." Moving around the crowd Healer Malfoy scanned and analyzed the man glued to the wall. Once finished he announced, "Honestly that little bird did a number on him. He has a fractured wrist along with several broken bones including a fractured femur and a concussion"

Putting on a serious face Zeus continued, "I've checked out the place and rechecked the wards. All seems clear, that little witch out there has some pretty hefty wards on the place, one I couldn't even detect on my first scan. Whoever this guy is, he knew what he was doing. Robes will be on scene shortly. So I want you, Potter and Weasley, to take him into questioning." nodding Harry and Ron peeled the still bound man from the wall. Levitating his body, Harry and Ron left the apartment and apparated to their department. "Finnigan, Thomas, I want you two to secure the premises then report back to HQ. Malfoy, you'll accompany Ms. Hutchinson and Ms. Granger back to the Weasley family residence, then return to HQ as well to be briefed by Potter, Weasley, and myself. Understood?"

"Yes, sir"

Hermione scrubbed at the pot, as it clanked against the sides of the sink. She was anxious and washing the dishes, sans magic, helped her relax. Charlie was upstairs with Bria helping her apply ointment to some of the burns she got. Draco had to leave abruptly due to another patient emergency and Arabia refused to go to St. Mangos to see another healer. To avoid a fight between two very stubborn women Charlie offered his services with his extensive knowledge in burns. Reluctantly the blond had agreed and up the stairs they ascended. The rest of the family had already left except George, Angelina, Little Freddie, and Lee. All of whom sat in the sitting room with a knitting Molly and sleeping Arthur with his also sleeping granddaughter on his chest. The lot chattered noisily on the other side of the kitchen door.

"You know, you scrub any harder and that poor pot might just end up with a hole bore in it." Hermione smirked to herself.

"Well maybe this pot has done a terrible crime or offended me, William. You can't just walk into a room and assume a situation." Bill's laugh was deep and breathy, as he leaned against the counter next to the sink. His laugh made Hermione's toes curl.

"True. How terribly rude of me. Please forgive me." Bill placed his hands to his chest and batted his eyelashes whimsically at Hermione.

...Who only snorted, "well, even though that look screams a sincere apology I'm still not completely convinced."

"Oh really now?" quirking a brow, Bill's expression rivaled those of Fred and George's back at school. "Lets remedy that, then" Hermione barked out a laugh as Bill's fingers rubbed vigorously at her sides and tummy. His arms encircled her, keeping Hermione locked between he and the kitchen counter. The two were laughing, Hermione had tears running down her face, and Bill laughed at Hermione's squeals. The small witch rotated in the tall ginger's arms, so he'd have no expanse to tickle. Hermione stared up at Bill as he wore a huge grin, his eyes shone nothing but pure joy and happiness.

Hermione's smile dropped.

Her hands, which were placed on Bill's chest, to push him half-heartedly away, were withdrawn. Hermione pulled back, thinking about Bill's other witch, the one he'd truly want in his arms. Her eyes watered at the thought. Complying, but reluctantly, Bill took a step back to give her room. His blue eyes never left her face, though it was down cast.

"Hermione I-"

"Bill, I need some space" Hermione was watching her hands as she played with her

thumbs.

"What do you mean you need some space?" Bill's question was genuine and lacked understanding; His voice was quiet.

"From you, I don't-can't- be around you for a little bit, okay" Hermione crossed her arms, looking down at the worn knees of Bill's jeans.

"No. what do you mean you _need some space?_ " Bill was not only confused, but chest fallen, angry, but most of all heart broken. When she didn't answer, or even look up at him Bill asked her again, "Why Hermione?" his anger clearly resident in his tone.

"I need to go, I'm sorry Bill." Hermione's voice got watery as she made for her exit. "I-I just need to be away from you right now" reaching for the handle of the kitchen door Hermione jumped as a large scarred hand pushed against the frame and door, keeping it sealed.

"But _why_ , Hermione. Talk to me. Whatever went wrong or whatever I did; we'll fix it. _I'll_ fix it, but you have to tell me. "

"I can't be around you"

"And why not!?" Bill's haughty voice made Hermione feel deja vu to back when Gin use to argue with Harry about their relationship before the war. She could see his primal anger in the small flecks of amber that swam in his deep dark depths of blue.

" _Please_ Hermione, I'm begging you. Talk to me" And Bill was begging, his pleading tone, now soft, and broken eyes told Hermione that much.

Now frustrated Hermione growled, "Damn it all, Bill!" Her exclamation made Bill step back, "I fancy you! And you like some other witch! You know what!? I hate the inkling of a thought that it may be some other witch in your arms someday real soon. Some other woman who will come into the burrow and who I have to be _nice_ to. And you know what- I bloody want to rip her pretty little head off her shoulders. I haven't even met the bloody woman!" Hermione was panting by this time, "and you know what!?"

Bill placed his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, his voice laced with mirth, "No. what Hermione?"

"I bloody still want you! You're prancing after some other woman and I still bloody want you! I lust after you. I think about you and only you every night and morning! I want a bloody future with you. I want what your parents have with you. I want you to be introducing _me_ to your family as your girlfriend. But it can't happen. I'm facing reality, now. I can't have you. You don't want me. So, yeah, I need space Bill. To get the bloody hell over you"

Bill laughed which only enraged Hermione more, "No you don't Hermione"

"Are you laughing at me! And yes I very well do."

"No you don't. Because the woman I was telling mum about. The one from the office? Everything you just said, I want with her." Hermione was red faced and before her lioness claws could be unsheathed. Bill grabbed her by the back of her neck and she found herself being snogged by one William Weasley.

Bill kissed her with all the pent up tension that had been dwelling inside him since Hermione had been assigned to his office when she had walked in adorning a sexy black pencil skirts and divesting her most ever present knowledge on anything that came her way. Bill had been taken with her from then on out. The first time she ever called him boss he about fell to his knees.

"She's you Hermione. She's always been you" Bill breathed the words against her lips before closing the miniscule distance once again. Hermione gave as good as she got and Bill learned that real quick. Lips pulled, teeth grabbed, tongues fought for dominance, it was a battle of epic proportion.

Hermione slung her leg around Bill's waist as he began to attack her neck much like he had her mouth, he pushed her harder into the wall next to the door as she ground into him. The contact had both parties groaning. Bill brought both of Hermione's legs around his waist taking her weight on fully. As the two continued on, becoming breathless.

That is how Charlie and Arabia found them. Against a wall in Molly Weasley's kitchen, panting, groping, humping, and too flush to know where one began and the other ended. Both moaning each others name,

"Bill"

"Hermione"

"Charles"

"Arabia"

"Charlie! Arabia!"

"Yes, love. We've already established who we are." Arabia laughed good naturedly, "pay up Weasley I won" Realizing their precarious position Hermione gasped, removing her legs from around Bill but the redhead didn't move back. The cheeky bastard leaned his clothed erection further into Hermione's pelvis keeping her securely in place and making her gasp. Bill grinned wolfishly and sent a wink to his blushing brunette, nipping at her jaw line.

"No you didn't, I did!" Charlie argued, "I bet you seven galleons we'd come down here and find these two shagging. So I won!" Charlie's smug look didn't last for long.

"Oh, on the contrary Charles. You bet that we'd find them shagging, yet these two are _almost_ shagging, so therefore _I_ am _ze winnar_!"

"Glad we got that sorted. Now you two, SCRAM!" Charlie opened his mouth to argue with his glowering brother but the small blonde merely pulled him through the kitchen door by the front of his navy blue v-neck "On it boss" Arabia's head poked back through the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. You treat her right, William or else" glaring Arabia's head slowly withdrew from sight.

"Don't let mum catch you!" Charlie's baritone could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Oh god!" Hermione rested her head onto Bill's shoulder, mortified and embarrassed. Hermione more felt than heard Bill's laugh.

"It's alright, love. They're just making fun for now. I have no doubt they'll be shagging in a few months." It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Bill stepped back slightly , letting Hermione's feet meet the ground, but kept her close. "We should talk, shouldn't we"

"Or we could kiss. I very much enjoy the kissing" Hermione, on her tiptoes, reconnected their lips. Bill grinned into the kiss, completely compliant with her wishes.

*knock-knock*

Pulling away, the pair groaned once again, looking to the door where George popped his head through. "Sorry to interrupt, Charlie said I should knock first. But Harry and Ron are back, they want everyone in the sitting room" nodding the new couple joined the rest of the family in the sitting room.

Hermione was peeved to say the least. How dare they say she couldn't stay at her home. Damn Harry and his stupid overprotective self. Arabia, clearly needed to relocate but herself-really! Okay She wasn't too perturbed, considering where she ended up or better yet where Ron suggested. She stay at Shell cottage with Bill, Charlie, and Arabia.

"Fucking shit-Weasley!" Arabia jumped out of her chair as Charlie blew on the back of her neck.

"Sorry, Love" Charlie smiled impishly at the glaring eyes of Arabia. "You ladies ready for lunch?" Hermione's head looked up from under her curtain of hair.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, it's noon, Granger"

"Oh" Laughing at the expense of the confused woman, Charlie turned back to the blond who was once again immersed in her paperwork.

"So that means you two up and outta here. All this paperwork will still be here in an hour. So Up we get!"

Hermione couldn't remember a better day spent in a long time. Hermione, Arabia, Bill, and Charlie had spent the day getting a bite at the Leaky, before returning the girls and Bill to Gringotts where Charlie departed to head back to Shell Cottage and do some maintenance for Bill. When they all finally got off work Charlie had prepared a nice roast and stew for dinner along with biscuits. Now four of them were sitting on the beach enjoying the view and nice weather. Charlie and Arabia were playing in the water and skipping rocks as Hermione and Bill enjoyed relaxed conversation with each other on the sands of the beach.

Hermione and Bill married a year and a half after the death eater attack, on August 3rd.

Arabia was one of the rare ones who decided to move to Romania, *cough, cough* four years later, to live with Charlie, as the two were now engaged. Arabia flooing in every morning for work. Amelia had plans on aprentencing to be a potionteer for the Dragon reserve as she was dating one of the tamers there.

The Weasley family continued to grow and expand.

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley died, all of their children deeply in love and many a grandbabies.

The patriarch and matriarch passed and life continued on.

Changed, but full of love.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **One-shot.**

Also fun-fact my two friends Abbi and Seth are getting married Friday (Aug. 3rd)!

Cheers 3


End file.
